Live and Let Die
by crazy-chica2
Summary: Set after AOTC, this story tells how Anakin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side with mystery, action, romance, evil plots, and Yoda! Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows Star Wars and anything to do Star Wars is owned by the all-powerful George Lucas but for those of us who can't wait for two more years to see the next movie, we have to find entertainment by other means, thus this story was born. Well anyways on to the story! Also I'm making no money off this story so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 One Last Visit  
  
"It Would Destroy Us"  
  
He has killed me, a handsome, young Jedi thought while watching the everlasting sun cast its evil glare onto a black tombstone. The glare sneered back towards the lonely man, though he did not notice.  
  
Though outside the sun beat down on the sandy planet of Tatooine , the storms of turmoil clouded the Jedi's vision. . . or perhaps it was the Dark Side of the Force. He knew the sun was laughing at him, but despair was overshadowing any brightness on the horizon.  
  
He killed my spirit and for no reason. He knew it would be my fault. I let you go. Orders are no good from someone who wants you to fail. I'm so sorry Mother. . . if only I could have been there. . . I could have saved you. I SHOULD have saved you, but . . . Obi-Wan. . . he tricked me. He's jealous Mom and he is trying to fail me. I hate him! I hate them all!  
  
The troubled Anakin felt hot tears begin to form, and he scolded himself for feeling emotion. Jedi's do not cry over illegal attachments. . . but I should have saved her. . . Obi-Wan will pay for this.  
  
I promise you Mother, I promise you I will become the most powerful Jedi ever and you will be proud of me then. . . and he finally whispered out- loud, "I promise you."  
  
"What do you promise Ani?" came the sweet, intoxicating voice of Anakin's beloved Padmé Amidala.  
  
The disturbed Jedi covered his emotion with a smile, "I promised my mother I will redeem myself for the slaying of the Sand People. No matter how much hatred I feel for them. . . it was not right for me to slaughter the animals."  
  
"Lies and deceit, the Dark Side of the Force are they," Master Yoda's saying came into Anakin's mind but he paid it no mind.  
  
"Ani you were angry, I'm sure your mother understands that," Padmé commented soothingly.  
  
Young Skywalker smiled completely forgetting his previous thoughts about Obi-Wan, "I'm sure she does."  
  
He stood up off the dusty land and stared into his beautiful wife's eyes. The couple had agreed to go to each other's homes before returning to their occupations. They had been to Padmé's home on Naboo for their wedding, and Anakin had now decided to return to his mother's grave for one final visit. He knew he would never be returning to this desert planet again, but his mother had been so dear to his heart that he could not think to leave her without one final goodbye.  
  
Anakin started thoughtfully at his wife, remembering their wedding day. It already seemed so far away, yet had taken place only two weeks prior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anakin Skywalker looked adoringly to his wife Padmé as they broke the wondrous kiss at their secret wedding. He stared into her chestnut-like eyes, which at the moment, were filled with happiness. Just staring into her eyes was enough to lift his spirits. She was truly the only person he had left who could control his anger, but she also had the capability to heat his heart, making it beat faster than a hummingbird's wings.  
  
"You're beautiful Padmé," he whispered to his bride as he ran his real hand though her silky strands of hair. He was still too embarrassed of his mechanical hand to touch his lovely wife's face or hair.  
  
Her hair always reminded Anakin of wind in autumn after a rainfall. It danced around her face like the leaves on a tree, and smelled as sweet as the meadow they had previously laid in.  
  
"Beauty is but an outward appearance Ani," she said in her normal Senator tone of voice although she smiled and added, " but thank you all the same."  
  
"Are you ready for our trip to Tatooine?" Anakin asked timidly, lowering his eyes.  
  
Padmé saw through his withdrawn poise, "Do you want to see your mother?"  
  
He nodded, slightly embarrassed. Jedi were not supposed to leave their posts, let alone get married illegally and visit their deceased parents. Obi-Wan thought he was guiding the Senator back to her home, and Anakin did not want to see the look of dishonor on the Jedi's face if he knew the truth.  
  
Padmé kissed Anakin on the cheek, "Let's leave."  
  
Anakin simply smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Light-years away a man named Senator Palpatine smiled foully as he discussed updated strategies on his plan for taking control of the galaxy with his faithful follower Count Dooku.  
  
"He will be very valuable to us Dooku," said the man wearing black robes as dark as night.  
  
"How can that be? He is only a boy," the elderly servant replied.  
  
"I sense great power in young Skywalker, more power than we have yet to imagine."  
  
"With no disrespect Master, Skywalker did not seem especially skillful when I faced him. He was actually quite careless."  
  
"That is because he has not been properly trained, " the Senator hissed, "He is the Padawan under Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi does not sense the power in Skywalker as I do. He believes Skywalker is still a child, and this irritates the Padawan greatly. We can use the boy's emotions to our advantage."  
  
"Surely Master Yoda can feel the boy's power?" Dooku asked.  
  
Palpatine smiled wickedly, "The Dark Side clouds his vision; he does not realize I have begun to set things in motion for the boy's downward spiral."  
  
"What have you done Master?"  
  
"I arranged for the scum of Skywalker's home planet to kidnap his mother. I instructed them not to kill her, but to keep her in pain. The boy of coarse heard his mother's cries through the force and went to find her. He eventually tried to rescue her" Palpatine's eyes lit up with an evil fire, "and she died in his arms."  
  
"How did this affect him?"  
  
"The boy released his hate for the Sand People. . . and murdered the entire village."  
  
"You are sure we can turn him?" Dooku inquired.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker will be ours. . . I have foreseen this."  
  
  
  
During a meeting between Master Windu, a Jedi Master Yoda closed his eyes and shivered.  
  
"Master Yoda are you unwell?" Master Windu asked nervously.  
  
"Discussing plans, the Dark Side is."  
  
"What are they saying?" Windu asked growing more anxious.  
  
"Clouds everything, the Dark Side does," Yoda answered disappointed.  
  
"Do you sense anything about the plans?" Windu inquired. .  
  
Yoda stared at him, "Master Kenobi you must bring. A meeting we must have."  
  
The Jedi left the room in search of Obi-Wan, whom was brought back to the room within minutes.  
  
As Master Windu sat down again he noticed there was something missing from Obi-Wan, "Where is your Padawan?"  
  
"Finishing his mission with Senator Amidala. He told me it was his duty to see her home safely," Obi-Wan answered proudly. He was pleased his Padawan was finally learning responsibility.  
  
Yoda shook his head frowning deeply, "Sense something else has happened, I have. More to the situation than that which appears."  
  
"Do you mean Anakin is in trouble?" Windu questioned.  
  
"Not in any physical danger is he," Yoda replied straining his mind to the will of the Force.  
  
"Then what is it Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan queried becoming more troubled. Anakin was not only his Padawan, but his friend also. He knew he was being selfish, but part of the reason he would not let his Padawan take the initiation tests was in fear of losing him. Anakin had enormous potential, and Obi-Wan was certain the Jedi Council would send him on numerous missions unaccompanied.  
  
"Hard to tell Master Obi-Wan, hard to tell," an exasperated Yoda responded.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as Yoda continued, "Keep a closer eye on your Padawan you must."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded unrelieved. He knew Anakin would always be stubborn about his independency, and it was easier said than done keeping an eye on him.  
  
"Meanwhile," Master Windu broke in, "we have a new mission for you and your Padawan."  
  
"Yes Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked intrigued.  
  
"The Queen of the Planet Alderaan has been murdered. We have orders to send investigators. You and your Padawan will search for clues of the assassin."  
  
"Understood Master. I will inform Anakin when he arrives, which should be later today," Obi-Wan told them.  
  
"Careful you must be Obi-Wan. The Dark Side grows strong. May the Force be with you." Yoda warned, ending the meeting. 


End file.
